Conventionally, a storage module including a plurality of storage elements such as lithium ion secondary batteries is known as a power supply of a pure electric vehicle, a hybrid electric vehicle, or the like. In the storage module used for the electric vehicle, because a large current flows at the time of charging/discharging, a temperature of the storage element increases greatly due to heat generation according to the charging/discharging.
For this reason, technology for controlling the temperature of the storage element is recently developed. To control the temperature of the storage element appropriately, it is demanded to detect the temperature of the storage element with high precision by a temperature sensor.
A secondary battery including a temperature detector (temperature sensor) to detect a surface temperature of a battery case is described in PTL 1. In the temperature sensor described in PTL 1, a fixing portion of the temperature sensor engages with two support members disposed on both sides of the battery case and a detection body portion is fixed on the secondary battery while maintain a contact state with a surface of the battery case.